Love So Strong
by Mrs. Renesmee Black
Summary: Somethings will never be the same for Casca or Guts. High schools a drag, but what about their love? Can they love each other despite what they've been through? Sexual Content, and Mature Scenes
1. Berserk Characters

_**Author's Note:**__ I do not own Berserk. Wish I did though. I'm using my birthday and some of my friends' birthdays and I'm going to be changing up the story; using the modern times in this story and some of the people I know. Hope you guys enjoy this._

Characteristics

Casca:

18 years old

Senior

Born May 11, 1990

Attends Gladstone High

Features: Beautiful, Tom-boy, Popular, Straight, Very tough, Tanned skin, Shoulder-length layered hair, Brown eyes, Athletic, 5'9, Lives alone

Guts:

18 years old

Senior

Born June 17, 1990

Attends Gladstone High

Features: Handsome, Very muscular and very tough, Popular, Light skin, Short spiked hair, Brown eyes, Athletic, 6'4, Lives alone

Griffith:

18 years old

Senior

Born February 10, 1990

Attends Gladstone High

Features: Charming, Handsome, Popular, Muscular, Light skin, White long hair, Blue eyes, Athletic, 6'0, Lives alone

Judeau:

17 years old

Senior

Born August 12, 1990

Attends Gladstone High

Features: Friendly, Cute, Popular for giving good advice, Light skin, Short blond hair, Brown eyes, Freckles, Athletic, 5'11, Lives alone

Charlotte:

17 years old

Senior

Born July 29, 1990

Attends Gladstone High

Features: Kind, Pretty, Long brown hair in layers, brown eyes, Humble, Girlie-girl, 5'5


	2. What Can Go Wrong

What Can Go Wrong?

By: Casca4Life

_Another day in hell_, Casca thought. She entered the school gates thinking everyone was watching her. Those cold, cold eyes staring at you, making you feel like you're pathetic.

_Whatever. Fuck this._ She decided to look confident instead of looking like a total loser. Walking through the grass, she saw Guts and Griffith. _Might as well go with them._

"Hey." They both turned around and noticed a someone walking their way.

"Good morning Casca." Griffith gave her a little hug. She looked at Guts.

"Hey."

"Sup?"

She smiled. "What time does football practice start?"

"Ummm…like at 4:00." Guts wasn't really the talkative type. He would just do what boys did which was play sports, video games, listen to music, and check out girls. Actually he was known for getting with the most of the hottest girls, but he would usually break up with them for another girl. Boys. I know.

"Thanks. Later." She walked away leaving Griffith and Guts alone. The bell rang and her first class was Life Science. _Yay! I cannot wait to not listen to Mrs. Armstrong._

Mrs, Armstrong was a freakin' blabber mouth. She had a boyish hair cut and wore glasses and was very thin.

"Good morning class. I suppose that everyone brought in their VR (vocabulary reading) cards. I will calling you one by one to tell me if you have them." She got her clipboard and began to call on names.

_Uhhh! Dammit! I forgot the cards. Well I'll just wait until she calls my name. _Casca lowered her head on the desk and began to close her eyes.

"Casca? Casca?"

She immediately looked up. "Huh?"

"Do you have your VR cards?" Mrs. Armstrong asked.

"Nope. I forgot them at home." Casca looked at the teacher in annoyance.

"Ok. You get a zero for the day."

Casca rolled her eyes then lowered her head back on the desk.

_BBBBBZZZZZ!!_ The bell rang.

"Finally! Now I can go to Chandra's."

"Hey Casca!" She looked around to find her friend Charlotte running for her.

"What's up Charlotte?"

"Oh. I just wanted to ask you if you had the math homework. I need to borrow it."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm going to math right now."

"Shit. Ok well no worries." Charlotte smiled at her and then went to class.

After math class was Casca's Nutrition Break. Then it was World History with Fisler. He wasn't that bad of a teacher. He picks on people but he is funny. Now English with Boyd was way different. He was funny, he is kinda fat, but you gotta love him.

It was lunch time, so she met up with Griffith and Guts at their usual table, which was outside all the way in the back.

"Hey did you guys here what happened to Chris Maldenado?" Griffith asked as he were some girl gossiping about some celebrity.

"What?" Guts and Casca asked at the same time.

"I heard he got messed up by Raymond Garcia. That they both got in a fight because Chris was hittin' on his girlfriend Maddie Baca."

They all started laughing. "Dude, who the fuck would fight over her? She fuckin' ugly as hell!" Guts commented.

"But then I heard that Maddie was cheating on him with Chris, so Ray broke up with her for Marissa Dell'Acqua." Griffith continued.

"Ok now that girl is fine as hell. But she just needs to change her attitude." Guts implied.

Casca sat there laughing until she saw her worst enemy, Desiree Moreno, walking towards her with her boyfriend.

"The Queen of Sluts is headed this way." Casca said.

Guts and Griffith grew quiet.

"Hey Casca. Where did you get those shoes at? They are cute." Desiree pointed at her pink neon Vans.

"None of your damn business." Casca replied.

Desiree started laughing while her boyfriend just stood there. "Bet you $5 that she got them at the Swap Meet. She too poor to look for _real_ shoes." They both laughed and turned around.

"What the fuck did you just say, you sick slut?" Casca's anger grew.

"You heard me, you deaf fuck."

"I dare you to say it again. Say it!"

"You're too po…" _BAM!_ Casca punched her in the face. Desiree fell to the ground as Casca kept throwing bombs on her.

"Oh shit! Go Casca!" Guts and Griffith yelled aloud. Two seconds later, people gathered around the two girls screaming _Fight! Fight! Fight!_

Almost everyone was going for Casca saying _Beat that bitch Casca! Go!_ Even Desiree's boyfriend turned to Casca's side.

The principal grabbed the two girls and walked them to the office.

"This is completely unnecessary! You two are grown up girls fighting like little kids! Do you have anything to say to each other?" The principal said furiously.

They both nodded.

"Alright. You both will be serving detention at Nutrition. You may leave."

Guts and Griffith were standing right outside the office.

"What happened?" they both looked curious.

"Nothin' much. Just detention." Casca smiled at them.

They started chuckling. "Damn girl! I give you full respect for that shit." Guts looked at her with amazement.

She started laughing.

It was 2:20 p.m., which meant that school was over.

"Hey do you guys wanna grab a bite? My treat for kicking Desiree's ass."

Guts and Griffith smile at each other. "Hells yeah!" They yelled.

They got in her car and drove to Carl's Jr. Casca ordered Chili Cheese Fries, Guts ordered Bacon Cheeseburger, and Griffith ordered Double Burger.

They sat at the booth next to the window. They started eating and talking about the fight.

"So when did you start feeling the fire burn in you?" Griffith's mouth was full of food.

"Right when she said I was too poor. The damn slut doesn't know what the hell I do to live each damn day."

"Like I said before Casca, I give you props." Guts took a bite of his burger.

She gave him a nice smile.

"Don't go anywhere. I gotta go use the bathroom. Be back in a while." Griffith ran to the restroom as if he were a little kid running for candy.

A second he was gone, Guts and Casca sat there quietly.

_Oh my God! Why can't I just ask him? Ok let's see. Guts, I've known you since 6__th__ grade and I started to notice something. I really like you and I wanna start something with you. Is that ok?_ She recited those words in her mid to see if they were ok. She decided to give it a shot.

"Guts, I…" she was cut off by Guts' words.

"Casca I wanna ask you something. Just don't freak out on me. I want to know if you would like to go to the movies tomorrow night."

She sat there with her eyes widened.

"I just think you very cool and tough. That's what I want in a girl and you're the only one that has it. What do you say?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Hi. Hope you liked it. Please review._


	3. Friends or Something More?

Friends…or Something More?

By: Casca4Life

"What do you say? Do you wanna go tomorrow night?" Guts asked hoping to not be rejected.

Casca thought for a while. _Isn't this what I've been wanting? Say yes dammit!_

"Yes. I would like to." She blushed a bit.

"Great then it's a date. Don't mention anything to Griffith 'cause he's coming right now." Guts and Casca return to their food as Griffith walks to the booth.

"What I miss?" Griffith took one huge bite off his burger.

"Nothin' much. Why were you taking so long in there dude?" Guts looked at him.

"Trust me. You don't wanna know."

Guts and Casca looked at each other with disgusted faces.

"Well I just lost my appetite." She put her food in the trash.

"You women are easy to make disgusted. Men like Griffith and I can handle anything." Guts' assumed.

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

After they were done eating, Casca drove them home. Griffith and Guts do have their own cars but they were too lazy to drive them to the restaurant.

Casca went to her little apartment near Valleydale Park.

She didn't mind the fact that she had a nice little apartment. She really liked being independent.

When she got home she noticed something was wrong. She looked at her watch.

"Holy shit! It's 3:45! I need to get ready for football practice quick!" She got all her gear and put it in her football bag.

She got in her car and drove as fast as she could to get to her school. _Damn boys. If I hadn't taken so long dropping them off, I wouldn't be late._

As soon as she got there, she went to the girls' locker room and changed into her uniform.

As Casca was done, she saw Guts and Griffith on the bench getting orders from Mr. Martinez. She sat down right beside her two teammates as the others were standing.

"Now, considering we won the last 5 games, our school, the Gladstone Hawks, will be receiving a reward. Each of you players will be getting a trophy for playing your hardest. But for now…" he continued to talk as Casca whispered to Guts.

"You better not be getting any ideas when we start tackling." She teased.

"Damn! I wanted to try a move on you, but better luck next time." He said sarcastically.

They set up for scrimmage. Griffith and Casca were on the red team and Guts was on the white team.

Casca went for the Hail Mary that Griffith threw, but was intercepted by Guts. She ran after him as fast as she could, but he already scores the touchdown.

After a few more plays, practice was over.

She drove home, took a shower, and started to cook. As she was cooking, she was singing this song _Whine Up_ by _Kat de Luna._

_Sense is telling' me you're lookin' _

_I can feel it on my skin_

_Boy, I wonder what would happen if I trip and let you win_

_Don't get sharp on my aggression _

_I just might be the one_

_Let's skip this conversation_

_Just whine your body-_

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Casca. What's up?"

_Holy shit! It's Guts! Play it cool Casca. Play it cool._

"Hey. Watcha doin'?" She said playfully.

"Nothin'. Just bored." He answered.

"Ha! It's 6:30. Why don't you play video games or something?"

"Cause I wanted to talk to you."

She blushed a little and started jumping up and down silently.

"Hey I was wondering. Since you're bored, why don't you come over for dinner? I'm making spaghetti." Casca giggled.

"Ok. Sounds great. See you in 10." Guts hung up the phone._ Just because I'm bored? Yeah right! She just wants to see me._

Casca ran to the bathroom and made sure she looked good for her "friend." Her hair was up in ponytail, she was wearing skinny jeans with a tight purple shirt. She put on a perfume called Endless Love, which smelled beautiful.

She heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it.

"Damn Casca! You look fine!!!" He complimented.

She giggled and let him in. As he passed by, she couldn't help but smell that seductive scent on him. She knew what cologne he was wearing, Axe. Guts knew it was her favorite cologne. He had everything planned out just right.

"You haven't changed this place at all."

"I'm not a big fan of change. Just as long as it looks good, I'm not changin' it."

He looked at her and smiled. He walked over to the table and sat down.

She served him and herself a nice plate spaghetti.

"Mmmm…looks great."

"Ohh I brought a movie. Its Halloween with that killer Michael Myers. Wanna watch it after?"

"Sure. Is it scary or a killing movie?"

"Both."

After dinner they put on the movie. For about 15 minutes, Casca sat there by Guts watching it in horror. Guts was just laughing his ass off.

"Do you want me to turn it off?" He asked while still laughing.

She nodded as she covered her eyes when the part of Michael Myers was about to kill the cops with the bloody knife he had after killing the young couple in the house.

He took out the DVD from the player and put it back in the case. She looked up and saw Guts looking at her with a smirk.

"What? Just because I'm tough in school and all doesn't mean that I can handle something like that. Too violent."

Guts chuckled. "What do you wanna do now?" She asked.

Guts looked in the kitchen and saw an empty Coke bottle. "Let's play truth or dare…but sex style."

"What the fuck? Why do you wanna play that?" She looked at him with a disgusted face.

"Do you have a better idea?"

She looked to the floor and answered. "No."

"Then? Come on. Don't be scared."

_To be continued…_


End file.
